


No Better place to Be

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Hokage Kakashi, M/M, Post War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Kakashi enjoys an early morning lazing in bed with Gai.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	No Better place to Be

Sunlight shone through the tiny window in their apartment, directly onto the bed where Kakashi and Gai laid, still tangled in each others arms after last night activities.

From where he lay, awake and focused completely on Gai, Kakashi could see the way that the sunlight highlighted Gai’s body perfectly. Accentuating the various scars that were scattered across his body.

Some of them were older scars. Scars that he had gotten from pushing his body too hard during his training exercises, or from some of the more dangerous missions he had to go on.

The one’s that caught his eye in the light, though, were the newer one’s. Deep scars created from Gai’s chakra burning into his skin. Symbols burned forever into Gai’s skin that tell the story of what should have happened. How Gai’s life should have ended that day when he opened the eighth gate.

Tracing a finger over a long, deep scar on Gai’s arm, he thought back to that moment. How Gai’s chakra had burst into an angry red flame that surrounded his body, determined to burn him to ash.

That was the day that he had thought he’d lost Gai. That the universe had finally decided to deal him one last devastating blow before his own death.

Going into that final battle against Kaguya, he was certain he would die and he had found it easy to come to terms with that. As long as he didn’t have to go back to a world without Gai or Tenzo, he was happy. He could find peace in death if it meant seeing the people he loved again.

For some reason, Obito had decided to interfere with his plans to die that day, allowing Kakashi to see his team defeat Kaguya and come back together once again.

It also allowed him the moment of calm that they all needed for Naruto to tell him that Gai was alive, and before he knew what he was doing he was off. Determined to find Gai and confirm that Naruto was tell him the truth.

That Gai was alive, even after opening the eighth gate.

“You stopped,” dragging his eyes away from the scar he had been focusing on, Kakashi smiled when he saw beautiful black eyes staring back at him. “So, tell me Kakashi, what is it you’re thinking about that made you stop?”

“Maa, it’s nothing really,” bringing his hand up, he cupped Gai’s face and gently brushed his thumb along an older scar just under his left eye. “Just thinking about how lucky I am to be here with you.”

Gai’s boisterous laughter rings in his ears, and for a moment he’s sure he actually died out in that battle. What other explanation could there be for how he found himself living his perfect life. Gai by his side, Tenzo as his right hand man after Tsunade-sama forced him to take the Hokage’s hat so that she could retire.

Actually, the only reminder that he was in fact alive and breathing was his job as Hokage. It was too bad Naruto still had so much growing to do before he could take over the job himself, but he wasn’t going to be the asshole who through the kid head first into a job he wasn’t prepared for.

“Shouldn’t you be on your way to work?” Leave it to Gai to remind him of the one thing he wants to forget about this morning. “Or are you planning to spend all day in bed?”

That sounds like an enjoyable day. No work, no human interaction other than Gai, and as much sleep as he wants? Kakashi genuinely cannot think of a better way to spend his day.

Far superior in his mind than going to work just to find a whole new pile of paperwork waiting for him. Honestly, at this point he’s certain Shizune must be finding paperwork from Tsunade-sama’s days as Hokage and pawning it off on him. There’s no other logical explanation for why there’s so damn much of it.

“I was joking,” there’s a worried look on Gai’s face when he focuses back on him. “Kakashi, you have to go to work.”

“Mmmm,” moving one leg over Gai’s body, he sat himself down on the Green Beasts waist. Careful not to bump his injured leg. “But your idea sounds so wonderful, and I’ve earned myself a day off haven’t I?”

He wasn’t really sure if the Hokage actually got a day off. There was always so much to do. Taking a day of could easily result in being behind on his work for a week.

Though, if he put in two extra hours of work a day and skipped his midday nap…

Yep, that wasn’t going to happen.

“Unfortunately, I think you’re right about me needing to go into work,” A shame too. Gai’s cuddles were always so warm and comfortable. “How about instead, you come visit me at lunch and maybe we can do something fun.”

A challenge, just eating lunch and chatting, or maybe something he’d have to lock the door for. All were good options in his opinion, even if his mind had gone to an extremely dirty place.

“I like the idea of lunch,” Gai’s hand was warm when he reached up to cup his face. “Maybe if you’re good and do your work without annoying Yamato, I’ll do something nice for you.”

‘Nice’ could mean a lot of things when it came to Gai, but Kakashi really enjoyed the mental image of himself Stradling Gai’s lap.

“Mmm, I’ll keep that offer in mind,” perhaps it would give him the push he needed to finish his paperwork before Gai arrived at his office. “Until then…”

Running his thumb along Gai’s cheek he leaned in close and brushed his lips against Gai’s, shivering when Gai moved his hand up the side of his face slowly and into his hair.

“I adore you,” Gai’s words vibrated against his lips. An intoxicating feeling that he chased after with another quick brush of their lips. “Are you going to kiss me, Rival? Or are you just here to tease?”

With a request like that, how could he deny Gai?

With only an inch of space left between them it took no effort to lean in and seal their lips together in a tender, passionate kiss. As he does that Gai’s fingers thread into his hair, playing with the long silver strands and keeping Kakashi close. Prolonging the kiss even after Kakashi tried to pull back.

He laughs against Gai’s mouth.

Work was going to have to wait a little bit longer. He had no intention of leaving Gai’s side anytime soon when there was such amazing kisses for him to enjoy right where he was. Even if it did mean he’d have to listen to another lecture from Tenzo about being late.

It was absolutely, completely worth it.


End file.
